The One
by Sammer Aethelreda
Summary: "Aku hanyalah orang egois yang menginginkanmu untuk selalu disisiku. Hanya kau yang bisa memahamiku, hanya kau yang selalu ku pikirkan, dan hanya kau yang aku punya..." (Aomine Daiki x Reader)


**The One**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Aomine Daiki x Reader

Genre : Romance

Enjoy Minna~

_"__Aku hanya orang egois yang menginginkanmu untuk terus berada di sisiku. Karena hanya kau yang memahamiku, dan hanya kau yang aku punya..."_

_._

_._

_._

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan, namun kali ini aku merasa bersemangat menunggunya di tempat biasa, di bawah pohon Oak tua di depan sekolah. Seharian ini nampaknya dia sibuk dengan seleksi tim basket yang membuatnya harus dispensasi seharian penuh.

"Oi, _[Name]_ udah daritadi?" dia berjalan ke arahku dengan cengiran khasnya, aku menggeleng. Kami melangkah meninggakan sekolah, beriringan seperti yang hampir setiap hari kami lakukan.

"Bagaimana hasil seleksinya?" aku membuka pembicaraan, karena sepertinya dia terlalu asik dengan bola basket kesayangannya.

"Seperti dugaanku, aku mendapatkan posisi itu. Point Foward!" raut wajahnya mulai berseri, dan menatapku ceria, melihat itu aku tak sanggup menahan bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menduganya kok..." ungkapku sambil menatapnya bahagia. Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa sangat menantikan jam pulang sekolah seperti saat ini. Berjalan bersama sosok di sampingku yang masih tetap tenggelam memainkan bola basketnya. Belakangan ini, aku mulai sedikit menjaga jarak darinya dan terkadang jantungku berdegup lebih cepat bila tak sengaja saling bertatap dengannya. Ah, ada apa denganku, perasaan aneh ini jujur saja membuatku sedikit terganggu.

.

.

.

Daiki, begitu aku memanggilnya, teman yang selama 8 tahun bersamaku. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat _mainstream_lah yang membuat kami pada akhirnya menjadi teman akrab sampai saat ini. Kami selalu duduk sebangku dan selalu satu kelas. Tentu saja pada awalnya itu bukan keinginan kami, sebab bagi seorang Aomine Daiki, aku adalah orang yang sangat membosankan, dan tidak asik diajak bicara. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama menjadi teman sebangkunya, Daiki memutuskan untuk tidak pindah – pindah tempat duduk lagi, dan aku juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Aku merasakan dibalik sifatnya yang cuek dan sangar begitu, sebenarnya dia pribadi yang hangat.

"Hei, hujan..." dia menghentikan permainan basketnya dan menatap kelangit. "Ayo cepat, nanti kita kehujanan." lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Haah... hei.. tu.. tunggu sebentar..." aku gelagapan menerima perlakuan itu darinya, terlalu tiba - tiba. Daiki mengenggam tanganku erat hingga akhirnya kami tiba di pinggir jalan raya.

Untuk sampai dirumah, kami harus menyebrangi jalan besar ini. Aku tak hentinya menatap tangan Daiki yang menggenggam erat tanganku, dadaku terasa sesak saking cepatnya gemuruh detak jantungku, aku merasakan pipiku yang mulai menghangat. Lagi – lagi perasaan ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganku.." batinku penasaran. Aku tak mampu menelaah apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku sendiri.

"Ah... kalau kayak gini, gimana mau nyebrang, terlalu rame..." Daiki menengok ke kiri – kanan, mencoba mencari celah kosong untuk bisa segera berada diseberang sana.

"Daiki, minta tolong pak polisi aja, gimana?" usulku padanya, seragamnya mulai basah oleh air hujan.

"Ck, ribet banget sih musti cari polisi segala cuma buat nyebrangin kita. Tunggu sebentar lagi, kendaraannya udah mulai sedikit..." Daiki menuntunku untuk mengikutinya, perlahan berjalan menyebrangi jalan besar itu ditengeh hujan yang mulai deras. Aku menatap punggungnya, sambil tersenyum.

.

.

_Dinnn, diinn, diinnn! Brakkk!_

"Ada yang tertabrak!"

"Cepat panggil ambulans, anak ini masih hidup!"

"Hei, mobil tadi melarikan diri! Cepat bawa anak ini ke mobil saya, tak perlu ambulans."

"Ayo, cepat, darahnya semakin banyak keluar!"

"Hei, ada satu anak lagi, apa kamu terluka?"

Saat itu, aku tak mampu bengucapkan sepatah katapun, pemandangan yang terjadi di depanku ini, seperti mimpi, terjadi begitu cepatnya. Aku melihat Daiki yang tengah digendong orang – orang sekitar kedalam mobil, dengan berlumuran darah, nafasku tak beraturan, hati dan pikiranku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik di tengah hujan yang semakin deras. Tidak, ini mimpi kan? Aku hanya mimpi kan? Yang tertabrak itu bukan Daiki, bukan Daiki!

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jeritku tak tahan.

_Brukkk!_

"Dia pingsan, anak ini pingsan, ayo diangkat!"

"Apa dia terluka parah?"

"Tidak, mungkin shock."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia juga ke dalam mobilku."

"Ayo cepat!"

.

.

.

Aku menyibak gorden di jendela kamar, rupanya hujan mulai turun, aku menatap tetesan – tetesan hujan itu. Sebulan berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang kualami, dan sejak saat itu pula setiap hujan turun pikiranku selalu terusik. Darah yang kulihat, hujan, suara kendaraan yang lalu - lalang, semuanya muncul di pikiranku tanpa kusadari, seluruh indraku kacau seketika. Aku tak paham dengan kondisiku ini.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih _[Name]_?" Daiki menarik lenganku saat aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya lagi. "Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini setelah aku sembuh, hah?" tangannya masing mengenggam erat lenganku, aku berusaha melepaskannya.

"Daiki, lepaskan tanganku. Aku mau pulang." ujarku sedatar mungkin, menahan agar airmata yang selalu tertahan ini tidak menerobos keluar.

"Baiklah, kita pulang bersama seperti biasa. Ayo!" kali ini Daiki menyeretku untuk mengikuti langkahnya, aku bersikeras bertahan pada posisiku.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, Daiki. Lepaskan tanganku!" nadaku mulai sedikit naik padanya, dia menatapku tajam, dan akhirnya melepaskan gengamannya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanyanya sambil mencari celah pada tatapanku yang berusaha menghindarinya. Aku menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seolah – olah kita tidak pernah kenal? Kau pikir aku akan terima begitu saja perlakuan tak beralasanmu ini, hah? Kau bahkan sampai pindah tempat duduk, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya _[Name], _kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menjelaskannya? Aku bingung harus bagaimana bersikap padamu!" Daiki mulai meradang. Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, tapi seluruh pertahananku justru hancur saat itu juga.

"Daiki... Aku... Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu lagi semenjak kecelakaan bulan lalu, bayangan kecelakaan itu selalu menghantui pikiranku saat melihatmu. Aku takut Daiki, aku takut... hujan, suara decitan mobil, cipratan darah, dan kau yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan itu terjadi lagi padamu, aku takut kehilanganmu. Daiki, aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku, karena itu..." kata – kataku terhenti seketika saat Daiki memegang kedua pundakku dan tatapan kami bertemu.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Itu hanya kecelakaan biasa, kenapa kau sampai seperti itu, hah? Lihat sekarang kan, aku sembuh dan tidak ada cidera apapun. Itu kesalahanku sendiri, seharusnya aku menuruti saranmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku..." ujarnya sambil terkekeh mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Kalau waktu itu itu kau tidak selamat, bagaimana? Memangnya kau ini kucing yang punya 9 nyawa, huh! Kau dari dulu selalu ceroboh, tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku, selalu seenaknya, _Daiki wa baka!_" aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, namun ia menahan lenganku lagi.

"Oke, terserah kau saja mau menilaiku seperti apa, tapi kau harus dengarkan permintaanku ini, ya?" Daiki tersenyum renyah, sementara aku hanya menautkan alis.

"Jangan jauhi aku lagi _[Name] _itu sama saja dengan membunuhku secara perlahan. Kau tahu kalau kedua orangtuaku tinggal jauh dariku, selama ini hanya kau yang selalu bersamaku, aku hanya bisa percaya padamu. Kalau kau seperti itu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak tahan menjalani situasi seperti itu. akan ku dengarkan semua nasehatmu _[Name]_ asalkan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." ucapnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku terpana sejenak dengan ucapannya barusan, berusaha mencerna baik – baik maksud dari setiap kata yang dia ucapkan padaku.

"Oi bodoh, mau sampai kapan bengong disana? Cepat nanti keburu sore, kau harus ajari aku matematika, ulangan besok aku ingin dapat setidaknya 50!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 50, Ahomine Daiki!"

**A/N : **Mungkin cerita ini terlalu biasa dan cenderung tidak menarik, hehehe... terimakasih bagi yang sempat membaca dan berkenan memberikan sarannya pada saya :D Oiya, silakan panggil saya Sammer atau Reda biar lebih akrab, huehehehee...

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
